<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】腿毛浓密的女同学 by Qingmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327714">【KK】腿毛浓密的女同学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay'>Qingmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KKL - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】腿毛浓密的女同学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*超级无聊的段子</p><p>*嗷嗷西预警，慎入</p><p>堂本光一注意到新班级里的一个女生，模样倒是挺好看的，还留着齐胸长发，不过这都不是重点，他最关注的是这位女同学裙子以下的部分，那是看了就让人移不开眼睛的长长卷卷浓密腿毛，和水嫩嫩、肉嘟嘟的小脸完全不是一个画风。</p><p>难道那不是腿毛是新型毛裤？堂本光一边思考一边偷偷把手伸到座位后拔了她一根腿毛。</p><p>“嗷——”痛得后座女生直接踹翻了堂本光一的凳子。</p><p>结论：这位女同学腿毛是真的。</p><p>难道我以前都没注意女生的腿毛都是这么长这么浓密的？堂本光一知道自己需要对照组进行对比，从自己姐姐观察到其他女同学，最后被人告到班主任那里，被罚扫厕所一星期。</p><p>结论：很多女生有刮腿毛的习惯，缺少原始数据，无法进行精确地研究分析。顺便一说，那位腿毛浓密的女同学小腿腿型比大多数人都要好看，皮肤也白（……）。</p><p>后座女同学又把腿伸到光一的椅子下，光一告诉自己尊重女同学不要去看她的腿毛，结果心里更在意了。</p><p>光一在打扫厕所的时候，还在想着腿毛，然后那位腿毛浓密的女同学也进来了，然后他发现这位同学掀起了裙子，和自己一样是站着上厕所？！</p><p>按捺不住好奇心的他慢慢靠近假装在打扫偷偷瞟“她”裙下，结果被对方发现并呵斥：“看什么看，自己没有吗？”</p><p>失误失误，本文题目现改为腿毛浓密的男同学，emmm，男同学腿毛浓密还挺常见，那么还是改为穿裙子的男同学吧(￣y▽￣)~。</p><p>堂本光一再次陷入沉思，这位男同学为什么留着金色长发还穿着校服裙呢？难道这中间有什么不可告人的秘密？比如他以前暗恋的对象喜欢金发碧眼的美女他告白受挫后一蹶不振开始按照那个人的喜好打扮自己最后无法自拔？还是说他妈妈一直想要个女儿没想到生的是个儿子她不认命要与天争从小像养女儿一样培养他没想到他本性放荡不羁爱自由成了现在腿毛浓密长发短裙的女同学？</p><p>……</p><p>看来他还年轻，有很多的事情看不懂，于是他打扫完卫生，梳了梳刘海，把松了的麻花辫绑好，就离开了杰尼斯女校。</p><p>听说Tsuyo酱有事情要和自己讲，不知道是什么啊 §✧(￣∀.￣)✧§</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>是的，就是那个水手服🌚 等我把杰尼斯女装合集再看一遍，说不定……什么都不会发生🌚</p><p>感谢阅读</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>